ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tawnypeltlover/Some..... Interesting News xD
Yello~! I'm here with some pretty interesting news for everybody, and I hope you stay and read for all of it! :D *Series Continues? Okay so I've decided I am going to stop writing the Insanity and Savior series' FOR NOW. I may or most likely will be continueing them later on in my writing days on this wiki, but right now I don't know where else I'm going to go with them. Hopefully I will get some ideas and get back to everyone on that. ALSO! I am going to abandon the MoonClan series, though I don't want to put it up for adoption. I know some of you might know some really good ideas for how the stories should turn out, but I just have this feeling I shouldn't put it up for adoption. I hope you are all okay with that ;D *Stories Continueing Alright so I WILL Be continueing on my Death in Hallow's Eve story, since I got an image of how the whole story will turn out in my mind and I am willing to take the time to make that image happen. I will also still be continueing the Move Fanfictions Series and will soon be adding more stories there, including The Avengers, Sherlock Holmes, and many more of our favorite movies. If you have any suggestions, please message me and I will see if I have seen it before, and most likely will make a fanfiction on it. As far as The Beatles Christmas stories go, there are estimated to be 3 of those, and speaking of that story, I am close to finishing it with 7 chapters. *Idea Finding? Okay, now some of you may know that I go on Warrior Cats RPG(Not the Wiki one, it's a regular site), and there are LOADS AND LOADS AND LOADS of threads on it. So as I scroll through the different threads, I can look at the different thread names, and most likely come up with ideas for more stories! *Any More Series'? The answer to that question for now is NO. I will most likely make more series' in the future, but it all depends on how far I go into Movie Fanfictions Series, Insanity Series and Savior Series, which also means I will be writing more singular stories for now on. In my opinion, the first story is always the best in a series, so that definitely makes an affect on if I write anymore series' or not in general. But there are times(RARELY FOR ME) when a story is so good that you think you can write a second one, and it can be better. This leads on to the next topic. *Opinions on Series' Now this does not go to any series in specific, just series' in general. I usually think writing a second story succeeding it from the first will be a lot better than just leaving the first on to read, since some ending could have such big cliff hangers you are literately dying in your sit to find out more, but there isn't another book. THAT IS WHAT HAPPENED WITH ME AND THE SAVIOR SERIES -_-... I thought the first book(which I wrote for Bloody's and Cinder's contest) was so good that I could make a whole series of these action-packed and thrilling books and get a lot of brownie points for it. WRONG xD. BTW This leads me to another thing I must tell you... I will be making a blog soon on my opinions of my own stories/series', so please stay tuned for that if you like my blogs ;D Thanks for listening! I hope you found this information useful! Lady Loki*dies* Category:Blog posts